Scions
Scions are humans who have undergone a specific mutation in their DNA that have allowed them to evolve into the ultimate hunters over thousands of years. Scions forgo common meals, and feast upon the blood of another being. This is primarily done through a feeding slit in their palm. Masters of the hunt, all of their sense have been heightened. It is said that a Scion can hear the heartbeat of their prey nearly a mile away from them. Scion Characteristics Scions are incredibly deadly. They are nearly impervious to small arms fire, assuming they have fed recently. Their weakness is in the slit on the palms, if damaged a scion may loose the ability to feed permanently. They are also incredibly vulnerable while feeding, which makes engaging them tricky. Reversion Scions who are starved, revert into an animalistic nature where their bodies horrifically alter into a thing of nightmares. Wing-like appendages sprout from their back that serve as deadly melee weapons. Their claws grow rapidly and their feeding ability becomes so powerful they can literally drain the blood out of ones pores. Once a scion has been starved, there is no reversing it. They rampage across the world until they are killed, infecting others as they go. Offspring Scion's are capable of producing offspring. Given that the mutation is apart of their DNA, it is passed on to their offspring during gestation. Offspring born from two Scions are monstrous in nature. They are not human, and as a result are often killed shortly after birth as they cannot fit into modern society. However, when such offspring are not killed at birth, they are known as ''Nosfera Tume. ''These ravenous beasts eventually take on an even more hellish appearance than those who are undergoing Reversion while retaining the intelligence of man. Scions Today Scions today are incredibly intelligent and subtle. For them to have survived this long without detection takes immense skill and power. It is rumored that scions from the age of the adventurer still roam around the streets. If that were true, they would rival even the Deathlost in power. Scions operate much like demons, in that their sole purpose is to build a coven and grow in numbers. The more a scion has turned, the more powerful he becomes. Covens Covens are the idea that scionss build families, much like regular humans do. Many scholars believe that if a scion were to survive in the modern era, they would have to have built a coven. The idea of the loner is often viewed as strange, and attracts unwanted attention from others. As a result, a scion lord would surround himself with colleagues. Skepticism The mere thought that a three hundred thousand year old scion could be walking around without anyone noticing has attracted a significant amount of debate from scholars, and fear among the general populace. Regardless of what they believe, scion do exist and given their relative age they could even be viewed as gods in certain aspects. This of course has garnered complete disbelief and dismissal of the idea. Whether or not this is the act of a skeptic, or scared fool, is irrelevant. Scions exist, and they have many families.